Forbidden Love
by ILikeNarutoYaoiForSomeReason
Summary: This is going to be a kinda depressing love story about, of course, Naruto falling into a deep love with his best friend Sasuke. Since this is my first fanfiction I'm not expecting this to be the best thing that I've ever written. Please enjoy


**Hello. This is my first story. I've written stories before, but never have I written a Naruto fanfiction. Or any fanfiction for that matter. I'm pretty self confident when it comes to spelling and grammar, but if you do see any mistakes, please, let me know so that I may take care of it. I appreciate fair criticism and I enjoy honest opinions. I'll try my hardest to keep the characters into their character. Leave a review on the story if you like it, so that I know to continue on. So please, enjoy my first fanfiction.**

 **Also I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters used in the story. Or any songs that I may accidentally quote.**

Forbidden Love…

Chapter 1

It's been a month since the battle between Naruto and Sasuke at Final Valley. Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all stood at the entrance to the Hidden Leaf, saying their goodbyes to Sasuke before he embarked on his journey.

"So I guess this is goodbye, huh Sasuke?" Naruto said, rubbing his hand behind his neck. "Do not worry Naruto. I'll come back," replied Sasuke.

There was a short silence until Sakura broke it. "Why don't you just stay? Why do you have to go?"

Sasuke looked at her. He went close and placed his forefinger onto her forehead. "I'll be back."

Sasuke turned and walked away. "Well, I gotta go finish some paperwork up at the mansion." said Kakashi, looking at Naruto and Sakura. They merely ignored him and continued to watch Sasuke walk farther down the trail leaving the village. "Well then. See ya." and Kakashi vanished.

Sakura was crying now. Naruto looked at her. "He'll be back Sakura." Sakura wiped away the tears and looked at Naruto. "I know." said Sakura. She took her leave and started walking home.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke one last time before he made his way home himself.

On his way home he stopped by Ichiraku's and had a bowl of ramen. He sat there even after he was finished with his fourth bowl, recollecting his thoughts.

He was thinking of Sasuke.

Naruto was happy he was able to pull Sasuke back from the darkness, but now he was gone again. Naruto wanted to see more of Sasuke. After all, he fought so hard to bring him back to the village. Naruto couldn't understand why he was getting so frustrated about Sasuke leaving so soon. And he didn't know when he was going to return. He got off of the stool he was sitting on and continued to walk through the dusk. By the time Naruto got into his small house the sun was no longer visible, except for a faint glow.

Naruto took off his orange and black jacket, and removed his ninja headband, and placed them both next to the picture of Team 7. He stopped a moment to look at the picture. Naruto picked it up and looked at Sasuke, then himself. He smiled and hopped into his bed, still looking at the picture. Naruto couldn't tear his eyes away from it. He still couldn't understand why he wanted to see Sasuke again. Why he wanted to hold fingers with him again. Or why he wished Sasuke was with him. He was starting to put the photograph down when he heard an unexpected voice. "Hello, dobe."

Naruto whipped his head back and looked at his best friend, surprised to see him in the dark corner of his room. "Sasuke?! What are you doing in here? How long have you been there?" Sasuke held a finger to his lips to tell Naruto to shut up before he asked to many more questions, and Naruto stopped. "I had something I wanted to tell you Naruto. I couldn't bring myself to say it in front of Kakashi, or especially Sakura. In fact, I find it difficult to tell you as well." Naruto looked confused. "Sasuke, what is it?"

 **A/N**

 **Let me know what you think of the story so far. I know it was short, but that's just because it's like an introductory chapter. If you like what you read and review, I may turn this into a long story. Thanks for reading this far, and have a great day!**


End file.
